Baby Love
by Light of Leviathan
Summary: Belated birthday fic special for Hayate Senichi / Naruto menghirup seluruh napas yang tersisa dalam-dalam, untuk berbisik hal yang sudah dari lama ingin dikatakannya. Rindu-dendamnya. Hasratnya. Angannya. Inginnya. Mimpinya. Segala hal yang tersisa dalam dirinya. Hanya pada Hinata. Melirih didera perih. When their eyes said everything through their silence. / Warn : inside.


_**Ohayou! Konichiwa! Konbawa!**_

**. **

**Akhirnya balik juga ke FNI, ke NaruHina. *sujud syukur***

_**I will survive again and the very next day~ dozo, Minna-sama! **_

**.**

**Disclaimer: Naruto **_**belongs to**_** Masashi Kishimoto. **_**I don't take any personal commercial advantages from making this fanfiction. Just for fun. **_

**Warning: Alternate Reality, OOC, absurd max, cliché, typo(s), emo!Hinata, clueless!Naruto. **

**.**

**Special backsound : Baby Love by Len ft. Cruz**

**.**

_**Have a nice read**_**! ^_~**

**.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**.**

"_Otsukaresama_, Sasuke, Naruto."

Kakashi memandang kedua orang yang sempat menjadi anak didiknya itu. Sakura muncul bersama Obito, tidak membuang waktu menerjang Sasuke dalam pelukan erat yang menghabiskan napas—beruntung energy pemuda emo itu telah habis dan ia membiarkan saja Sakura melakukan sesukanya. Naruto tengkurap di samping Sasuke. Napasnya terengah-engah. Matanya terpejam, tampak kesakitan.

"Lepaskan aku, Sakura—" pinta Sasuke tenang. Ditepuknya perlahan punggung Sakura. Dilihatnya temannya meringis pedih entah karena apa. "Hei, Naruto, kau baik-baik saja?"

Naruto memiringkan kepalanya menghadap Sasuke yang menatapnya. "A-aku—"

Sakura menghentikan tangisnya, beralih pada Naruto. Panik melihat Naruto menggeram dengan tangan mencakar bumi dan tangan satu lagi mencengkeram perutnya. "Naruto, kau kenapa? Sasuke-_kun_, bantu aku menelantangkan Naruto agar dia bisa bernapas lebih baik!"

Kakashi yang khawatir berlutut di dekat bocah-bocah mantan tim tujuh. Sasuke dan Sakura mengubah posisi Naruto menjadi berbaring. Sakura menyeka airmatanya, sigap melakukan serangkaian pemeriksaan pada Naruto meski chakra-nya benar-benar hampir habis. Gadis itu menggigit bibir kuat-kuat, dengan chakra setipis benang ia tidak mampu mendeteksi apa pun dalam diri Naruto. Tapi ia mendapatkan kekuatan moril tatkala Sasuke menepuk ringan punggung tangannya, isyarat agar dirinya tidak tegang dan fokus pada kawan pirang mereka itu. Menguatkan hati, Sakura berjuang semampunya untuk menyelamatkan Naruto.

Berkumandang gegap-gempita di seluruh seantero dunia, aliansi ninja terlarut mengental dalam euforia. Gaara yang sudah mengumumkan kemenangan mereka pada semuanya, kembali bersama segerombolan ninja. Dilihatnya Sakura menangis memanggil-manggil Naruto, Sasuke yang gusar dan bergumam cepat entah apa pada Naruto, Kakashi yang menjelaskan pada Lee dan Guy—yang baru siuman.

Tak jauh dari orang-orang yang mengerubungi Naruto, ada Obito yang duduk melihat mereka dengan letih dan tidak berdaya. Minato Namikaze yang berlutut di dekat kepala putranya, mengelus rambut pirangnya yang diwariskan darinya, berkonsentrasi entah untuk apa.

"NARUTOOOOO!"

Teriakan bahagia itu tidak digubris oleh orang-orang yang mengelilingi si pahlawan dunia ninja. Bagaimana mereka akan berbahagia bila pahlawan yang menjelmakan distopia menjadi euforia? Gaara yang pertama menyadarinya, bergegas menghampiri mereka.

"Apa yang terjadi?"

"Ti-tiba-tiba Naruto-kun kesakitan!" jawab Lee sedih. "Mungkin karena_ chakra_-nya sudah benar-benar habis, dia—"

"—sekarat," sela Sasuke, bertukar pandangan tajam dengan Gaara, "—kami sudah tidak dalam mode sage. Kukira setelah ini Naruto akan baik-baik saja, tapi ternyata tidak."

"Bagaimana ini bisa terjadi?" ratap murid kebanggaan Guy itu.

"Dugaanku, mungkin karena selama ini tubuh Naruto terbiasa dengan Kyuubi dalam tubuhnya, menerima kekuatan baru menjadikan tubuhnya harus adaptif, tapi—"

"—KURAMA, Uchiha!" Geraman cempreng Kyuubi itu mengusik atensi. Para ninja yang baru datang histeris, nyaris gentar melihat Kyuubi—versi _chibi _rubahnya—bersama delapan _bijuu_ lainnya. Sejak kapan mereka ada di sana? Kyuubi mengibaskan sembilan ekornya, Lee membiarkan saja ketika salah satu ekornya menabrak wajahnya. "Aku yang hidup selama ini dalam Naruto. Menurutku, sepertinya kondisi tubuh Naruto mengalami degradasi yang diakibatkan oleh _chakra_ yang menopang eksistensinya."

"Jelaskan lebih sederhana! Bukankah harusnya Naruto adaptif karena ia sering berganti-ganti _chakra_?"

"Tsk—kalau kau menyelaku kapan aku menjelaskan, Uchiha?" desis Kyuubi tak suka, memelototi Sasuke dengan mata semerah darah. "Harusnya begitu. Pada awalnya, di dalam Naruto ada _chakra_-ku, Minato, dan Kushina. Kemudian Jiraiya menambahkan kekuatan natural alami, _chakra_ alam. _Sage mode_. Kemudian aku meleburkan _chakra-_ku dengan Naruto, lalu aku dilepaskan dari kekangan dalam Naruto. _Rikudo Sennin_ mewariskan kekuatan _sage mode_ level yang sama sekali berbeda dengan _chakra_ yang pernah berdiam dalam Naruto sebelumnya.

"Mungkin tak banyak dari kalian mengetahui bahwa kehidupan ini bergantung pada tunas kecil di ujung sana, yeah—" Kyuubi memosi sebuah tumbuhan kecil di sebuah bidang lapang luas dengan salah satu ekornya, "—itu adalah sumber kehidupan dunia ini. Redup walau merekah kecil untuk hidup. Maka ketika energi _chakra_ yang diberikan Hagoromo habis, baik Naruto maupun Sasuke dalam _sage mode_ mereka refleks akan menyerap energi alam."

"Kalau begitu, kenapa Naruto menjadi seperti ini sementara Sasuke baik-baik saja?" tanya Kakashi, mendahului orang-orang yang bingung dan tak mengerti situasi.

Kyuubi mengalihkan pandangan pada guru tim tujuh tersebut. "Meski dalam _sage mode_ itu mekanismenya adalah menyerap energi termurni alam, tapi tadi kalian lihat sendiri. Dunia gelap gulita dan kekuatan Madara menguarkan aura immortalitas yang seakan tidak bisa digugat, murninya energi alam itu bersinergi dengan _Tsuki no Me_ dan kegelapan Madara. Menurutku, mungkin ada sesuatu dalam diri Sasuke yang telah terbiasa dengan semua energi kegelapan itu. Lain halnya dengan Naruto—"_ Bijuu_ berekor sembilan itu memanjangkan sebilah ekornya, menyentuh perlahan garis-garis tipis di pipi Naruto. "—ia terbiasa dengan energi murni berkolaborasi dalam dirinya. Karena itulah, sepertinya terjadi resistansi—respon penolakan—oleh jasmani dan rohani Naruto terhadap energi alam negatif yang tadi tanpa sengaja diserap olehnya. Seperti fase ketika aku ditarik keluar dari Naruto sebagai veselku, kondisinya mirip seperti sekarang—Naruto sedang meregang nyawa."

Semua masih berusaha mencerna baik-baik penjelasan Kyuubi—tapi kebanyakan tidak mengerti dan tercenung atas konklusi yang dilontarkan si siluman rubah ekor sembilan itu. Naruto tengah di ambang menuju keharibaan abadi, kasarnya ia sedang meregang nyawa.

"Mungkin karena ada kekuatan terkutuk Uchiha dalam darahku, atau kekuatan menjijikkan Orochimaru, sehingga aku baik-baik saja?" gumam Sasuke pada diri sendiri. Ia menggeleng, meninju tanah. "Tidak bisa—kau harus hidup, Naruto Sialan!"

"Naruto, kumohon—bertahanlah!" pinta Sakura pilu, membiarkan airmata berlinang dari kelereng seteduh hutannya.

"Minato-_Sensei_, maafkan aku … tapi kau tidak akan membawa Naruto bersamamu, 'kan—" Kakashi tergemap tatkala menoleh pada sang guru, di belakangnya melihat figur istri dari gurunya dahulu kala, cantik seperti yang selalu terpatri dalam memori. "—ah, Kushina-_san_."

Kushina tersenyum sendu pada Kakashi. Menggeleng perlahan. Tampaknya tak banyak dari mereka menotis kehadiran kedua orangtua Naruto itu.

"Bagaimana kami semua bisa berbahagia kalau kau mati, Naruto?!" seru Kiba yang tampak sangat terguncang. Akamau mendengking sedih, melolong pilu seakan memanggil-manggil Naruto untuk kembali pada mereka. Shino bungkam, tidak tahu harus berkata apa.

Shikamaru berdecak kesal. "Jangan bercanda, Naruto. Kau sudah mau direpotkan kami, jangan berani-berani mati sebelum kau merepotkan kami lagi!"

"Ini tidak lucu, _Baka_ Naruto!" seru Ino yang airmatanya berderai lagi, jatuh di sisi Sakura untuk membantu sahabatnya dengan ilmu medis mereka menyelamatkan Naruto. Tidak kuasa menahan tangis. "Bangunlah dan tertawa menyebalkan seperti kau yang biasanya lagi!"

"Naruto…" Chouji menatap sosok yang biasanya selalu menginjeksikan determinasi, mengobarkan semangat mereka, menghangatkan mereka dengan keceriaannya.

"Naruto, kau pasti bisa! Oh, Neji, jangan bawa Naruto bersamamu—" Tenten komat-kamit memanjatkan doa sendu.

"Naruto, Gai-_Sensei_ sudah bangun. Kenapa jadi kau yang tiduuuur?!" Andai ini adegan lawak, tentu tangis Lee adalah tangis komikal yang lucu untuk dilihat. Namun tidak, airmata mulai berjatuhan dari balik kelereng bulatnya.

Guy tertatatih mendekati Naruto. Ditopang Kakashi, menepuk-nepuk kaki Naruto. "Kumohon bangunlah, Naruto … oh, Tuhan, tukarlah nyawaku dengan Naruto!"

Gaara menepuk punggung Lee, mencoba menenangkan pemuda berkepala menyerupai batok itu. Ditatapnya Naruto yang kini menggelinjang kesakitan. "Kau sudah berjanji kau akan menjadi Hokage, lalu kita minum sake sambil bersulang cawan, Naruto…"

Semua yang ada di sana menangis sedih, pias, nelangsa penuh nestapa meratapi eksistensi krusial yang memenangkan perdamaian, mengembalikannya pada pangkuan dunia. Tapi himpunan duka-lara, baik sejak sebelum perang dimulai hingga berakhir saat ini, dibayarkan oleh perjuangan dan pengorbanan bernapaskan bau amis besi, bertumpahkan darah, bergelimpangan tubuh-tubuh tak bernyawa. Namun semua itu tidak sia-sia karena mereka menang.

Namun apalah arti kemenangan bila sang pemenang justru yang berada di ambang kekalahan karena eksistensinya hendak direnggut malaikat maut?

"A-akh—"

"Naruto!"

Naruto membuka matanya, kelopak matanya terasa amat berat dan hanya ingin merekat dalam pejam ketentraman. Ia mengerang lemah. Sesuatu dalam perutnya bergolak, berkelonjotan. Mata birunya memandang langit yang menaungi mereka. Dirasakannya tangan kanannya digenggam kuat oleh Sasuke, tangan kirinya digenggam erat-erat oleh Sakura. Mereka tak merelakan kepergiannya. Ingin rasanya ia tertawa.

_Hei, semuanya, kita sudah menang! Kalian harusnya tertawa bahagia! Kenapa malah menangis sesedih itu? _

Sesuatu berkelebat dalam memorinya. Naruto berusaha mengeluarkan suaranya, tapi pita suaranya hanya menyuarakan parau rintihan sakitnya saja.

"Siapapun, tolonglah! PARAMEDIS!"

"Tuhan, jangan ambil Naruto dari kami—!"

Kerusuhan terjadi di sekitarnya, terselubung miris digaungi isak tangis. Naruto balas meremas lemah gandengan kedua sahabat berharganya. Bibirnya bergerak.

"Kau bilang apa, Naruto?" Sasuke memicingkan mata melihat bahasa tubuh Naruto. Ia mendekatkan telinganya ke bibir kawannya itu. Melihat aksi Sasuke, Sakura turut mendekatkan telinganya agar dapat mendengar perkataan—mungkin—terakhir Naruto.

"_I-ittai_—ukh!—_tteba ..kkh—yo_."

"Sabarlah, Naruto—kau kuat, kau pasti bisa—" Sakura berusaha untuk tegar. Ia tidak lagi mencoba menghapus linangan airmatanya.

"Kau tidak akan mati di sini." Sasuke meyakinkan—tepatnya berupaya meyakinkan dirinya sendiri karena hatinya dirajam oleh gelisah melihat mereka semua merana dan kawannya mengerang kesakitan. "Aku pulang ke Konoha—kau menginginkan itu, 'kan? Jangan mati, Tolol! Dan kau bersumpah tidak akan membuat Sakura menangis, tapi lihat apa yang kaulakukan? Kau membuat semuanya menderita."

Cengkeraman pada Sakura dan Sasuke kian mengendur. Naruto berbisik, pelan sekali. "Hi—Hi … —nata."

"Hi … —nata?" Sepasang sahabat Naruto itu bersitatap, Sasuke mengerjapkan mata tak memahami maksud Naruto, namun Sakura lekas bangun lalu nyalang menatap semuanya.

"Hinata Hyuga!" lengking Sakura nyaring. "Hinata! Naruto mencarimu!"

Mereka semua yang berada di sana tertular kebingungan dan ketidakmengertian Sasuke. Di antara sekian banyak orang di sekitar Naruto, mengapa harus Hinata yang dicarinya? Tak sedikit pula yang bertanya-tanya, siapakah gerangan orang yang dicari Naruto di saat segenting ini?

Hinata menyeruak perlahan dari kerumunan. Ekspresinya tidak terlihat karena terblokir oleh untaian poni indigonya. Perlahan menghampiri Naruto, berlutut di sisi kanan kepala Naruto—tepat di sisi Sasuke.

Kedua muda-mudi itu melepaskan tangan sahabatnya, ketika kedua tangan tan itu meraih sepasang tangan lain berjemari lentik yang bergetar hebat. Membawa tangan dingin itu pada bibirnya, menghirup wangi yang selalu melekat di sana, menanamkan kecupan perlahan di punggung tangannya—menuai respon terkejut dari orang-orang di sekitar mereka.

"Naruto-_kun_…"

Ketika Hinata mengangkat kepalanya untuk menatap Naruto, terlihatlah wajahnya yang digarisi kelembutan dan penuh kasih itu, ekspresinya dikeruhi kepedihan mendalam. Namun ada ketegaran dan kepercayaan berpendar di mata sewarna lavendernya, beradu pandang dengan jernihnya lazuardi Naruto.

"Hi-Hinata—" Naruto masih bisa merasakan basah, hujan merinai dari sepasang mata bening yang selalu menyesapkan kedamaian dalam hatinya, bulirnya menerpa sisi wajah Naruto. _Kenapa kau menangis, Hinata? Bukankah kau harusnya tersenyum bahagia? Kau yang meyakinkanku untuk terus maju pantang mundur walaupun sempat pupus segala asa. Karena kaulah orang pertama yang padamulah aku tidak malu berkelu-kesah, kau yang menyemangatiku dengan caramu sendiri, kau yang memerhatikanku dari kejauhan. Jika bukan kau, takkan bisa aku menjadi seperti ini. _

_Nee, Hinata, kau percaya padaku, 'kan?_

Memahami siratan mata Naruto, Hinata hanya mengangguk pelan. Naruto tersenyum tipis sekali untuknya, tangannya yang tidak menggenggam Hinata terangkat untuk menyeka lembut airmata di pipi gadis itu, membawa sang gadis untuk berlabuh dalam dekapannya.

Tak ada yang berkomentar.

Hinata memejamkan mata, bibirnya terkatup. Ia tidak memercayai suaranya untuk berkata apapun pada Naruto. Dia hanya menggenggam tangan Naruto lebih erat, mengisyaratkan bahwa Naruto dapat bergantung kepadanya—dan begitulah yang Naruto lakukan. Didengarnya dentum jantung Naruto lemah, lambat, pelan sekali. Saat inilah klimaksm Hinata tak lagi mampu mendeskripsikan dengan bahasa verbal perasaan hatinya sekarang. Tak mengharapkan apa pun, hatinya menjerit—dan jika bisa direalisasikan akan menyedakkan pita suaranya dalam benam darah, memohon pada Tuhan agar tidak merampas Naruto dari semua orang yang menyayangi dan membutuhkan Naruto.

Tidakkah Yang Maha Pengasih akan berbaik dan bermurah hati supaya Naruto bisa kembali pada mereka? Setelah suka-duka dalam hidup, perjuangan, pengorbanan, segala jasa Naruto untuk dunia mereka … tidakkah sepantasnya Naruto mendapatkan kebahagiaan hakiki untuk dirinya sendiri?

Sesungguhnya semua yang ada di sana dapat melihat Naruto tampak kian tenang, berhenti menggelinjang. Kian terenyuh melihat keduanya damai dengan kehadiran satu sama lain. Mungkin beberapa dari mereka bahkan menyadari, bahwa satu-satunya orang yang bisa membuat Naruto seperti ini … benar-benar gadis itu.

"Hi …-nata." Naruto memanggilnya. "A-aku—ukh."

Hinata mengangkat kepalanya, bulir bening yang semula menyelami pelupuk, luruh membentuk garis tipis di wajah Naruto.

Inilah momentum tatkala ketika Naruto mengungkapkan segalanya. Saat sepasang mata sebiru hangat musim panas, dan kelereng ungu khas klan Hyuga semelankolis ufuk senja, berpandangan.

_When their eyes said everything through their silence. _

Naruto menghirup seluruh napas yang tersisa dalam-dalam, untuk berbisik hal yang sudah dari lama ingin dikatakannya. Rindu-dendamnya. Hasratnya. Angannya. Inginnya. Mimpinya. Segala hal yang tersisa dalam dirinya. Hanya pada Hinata. Melirih didera perih.

Untuk semua yang telah berakhir, dan pertama.

Sepasang mata sewarna rembulan itu membulat, sorotnya hampa. Didapatinya kelopak mata tan itu perlahan terpejam, Naruto dipeluk kebahagiaan hampir hakiki, melebur dalam kedamaian yang bagi semua tampak blur.

Tepat sesaat sebelum semua menggemakan distopia dimulai dengan histeria isak tangis—

.

Naruto memejamkan mata.

Segala tugasnya telah ditunaikan, alasan Tuhan melahirkan Naruto Uzumaki ke dunia.

Usai sudah.

.

"—TIDAAAAK! NARUTOOOO!"

.

"Eh, Naruto-_kun_ … lapar?"

"…"

.

.

"APAAAA?!"

**.**

**#~**~#**

_**Special (belated) birthday fanfiction for**_** Hayate Senichi,**

**.**

**Baby Love**

**.**

_**By**_**: Light of Leviathan**

**#~**~#**

**.**

"MATILAH KAU DI TANGANKU, NARUTO UZUMAKI!"

"KUBUNUH KAU, NARUTO! BERANI-BERANINYA KAU MENCANDAI KAMI SELAKNAT INI!"

Jika Naruto tidak mati hanya karena tubuhnya mengalami resistansi terhadap golakan chakra dalam tubuhnya yang untuk sementara tak adaptif, maka ia akan mati terlebih dahulu dimutilasi oleh mereka semua yang awalnya meratapi dirinya.

"SIAPA YANG BERCANDA? KALIAN TAHU TIDAK AKU SUDAH TIDAK MAKAN BERAPA LAMA, EH? AKU HAMPIR MATI KELAPARAN—DAN ITULAH CARA PALING MANUSIAWI UNTUK MATI—_DATTEBAYOOO_!"

"KAU PIKIR LAWAKANMU YANG BARUSAN ITU MANUSIAWI, BODOH?"

"AKU TIDAK MELAWAK, SIALAN! SERANGAN KALIAN YANG HAMPIR MEMBUNUH PAHLAWAN DUNIA INI JELAS TIDAK MANUSIAWI! DASAR KALIAN TIDAK TAHU TERIMA KASIH!"

"PAHLAWAN TIDAK TAHU DIRI, DASAR TOLOL!"

"_URUSAI NAA—TTEBAYO!_ AKU LAPAR. LAPAR. LAPAAAAAR!"

"KAU MEMBUAT KAMI KENA SERANGAN JANTUNG, IDIOOOOOT!"

Naruto balas meraung pada segerombol massa yang nyaris melahapnya hidup-hidup, mereka telah mengacungkan kepalan tinju, beragam senjata, kertas-kertas bom, baca mantra jutsu, tak lupa lancang menyumpah-serapahi si pahlawan dunia. Sudah cukup ia berulang-kali dikalungi sabit dingin malaikat maut. Kenapa mereka dramatis sekali? Siapa coba yang membuat mereka jadi mispersepsi seperti ini? Naruto menjulurkan lidah sebal, merentangkan tangannya, untuk melingkarkan lengan di pinggang ramping gadis malang yang terjebak di antara kebuasaan massa pada Naruto yang seenaknya menjadikan pangkuan Hinata—yang demi rambut metal Kakek Hagoromo gadis ini masih perawan—sebagai bantalannya.

Killer Bee yang entah sejak kapan ada di sana, tertawa terpingkal-pingkal bersama Gai dan Obito. Hanya mereka yang tertawa menikmati kericuhan bahwa Naruto sebenarnya hanya hampir mati kelaparan, dan akan dikenalkan olehh siksa seribu satu maut oleh teman-teman yang sempat naas meratapinya.

Minato dan Kushina sibuk menenangkan para_ bijuu _yang murka dan hendak menggilas Naruto karena telah membuat mereka jadi _out of character_ bersedih karenanya—beruntung para _bijuu_ itu ada dalam bentuk _chibi_ mereka jadi mudak menjinakkan mereka. Kakashi tidak sempat menghela napas lega, ia harus menahan amukan Sasuke yang sudah mengacungkan pedang dan tinju perkasa Sakura, pula amukan dari teman-teman mereka.

"Kenapa mereka semua malah ingin aku mati, Hinata?!" adu Naruto, manja nadanya pada Hinata yang arwahnya seakan masih melayang di awang-awang.

Hinata menghembuskan napas panjang. Bahunya turun, tensi menguap dari tubuhnya. "Terang saja, Naruto-_kun_ … kau membuat kami semua jantungan."

Naruto menggerutu. "Salah sendiri. Siapa suruh salah paham, coba?"

"Kau yang membuat kami salah paham. Kau terlihat kesakitan, menderita … siapa yang tidak sedih melihatmu seperti itu?" tanggap Hinata perlahan.

"Aku memang menderita. _Hell yeah_, aku bahkan tidak ingat kapan terakhir kali aku makan. Perutku tadi benar-benar sakiiiiiit sekali. Itu bukan akting atau lawakan, serasa usus-usus dalam perutku berkelonjotan. Perut sebelah kiriku juga perih sekali. Berbunyi kencang pula … terus sekarang mereka ingin menyiksaku? Teganya!" ujar Naruto dramatis.

Hinata menatap Naruto dengan seksama, tangannya mendarat di pipi pemuda yang tengah menggembungkan pipi itu, membelai garis-garis tipi di permukaan tan pipinya dengan ibu jari. Takut bahwa semua ini hanya mimpi. "Tapi … selain itu, benarkah kau baik-baik saja, Naruto-_kun_?"

Naruto terhenyak menemukan sirat hesitansi dalam mata Hinata. Takut. Aku sungguh takut kehilanganmu. Naruto memahami ketakutan yang masih mengendap di palung hati Hinata. Menyadari hal inii membuat pemuda yang tengah kelaparan itu mencelos.

"Maafkan aku, Hinata," sesal Naruto. Mata birunya menyiratkan hal lain yang hanya bisa dipahami Hinata: _maaf telah membuatmu takut dan menangis sesedih tadi_.

Hinata memaafkannya melalui ujung jari-jemarinya yang membelai lembut sisi wajah Naruto, memaafkan dengan sorot lembut di matanya. Tersenyum sedikit lebar tatkala jari-jemari tan menyisip pada jari-jarinya. Diremasnya tangan Naruto dalam gengggaman.

_SPLASH!_

"PFFUAAH!" Naruto meludah butiran pasir yang masuk ke mulutnya ketika ia tadi baru ternganga hendak bicara pada Hinata. "MATAKU KELILIPAAAAN! GAARA, _SHUKAKU_, MENGAJAKKU RIBUT, HEH? AKU TAHU KALIAN YANG LEMPAR PASIR! OHOK-OHOOK!" Pemuda pirang ini terbatuk-batuk dramatis saat kerongkongannya tersedak serpih pasir.

Terdengar gelak-tawa laknat menanggapi teriakan emosional Naruto. Rupanya balas dendam—jelas saja tidak bisa membiarkan Naruto berleha-leha atas kelakuannya menyebabkan mispersepsi berjamaah.

"Siapa suruh kau malah bermesraan—" Belum sempat Kiba selesai bicara—

"Hinata, aku kelilipaaan. Tolong tiup mataku?" pinta Naruto.

"YA TUHAN, NARUTO UZUMAKIIII!"

"Ma-maaf, Naruto-kun, ma-mataku juga kelilipan. Aduh—"

"Mana? Sini coba kulihat matamu, Hinata." Naruto bergegas duduk tegak dan meraih kepala Hinata lembut seraya menyentuh kelopak mata yang tertutup dengan ibu jari. "Oh, matamu merah. Kutiup, ya?"

"E-eh, tidak u-usah—"

Naruto meniup lembut mata Hinata perlahan. "Sudah lebih baik?"

Jika Naruto tidak menyangga kepalanya dengan tangannya, otomatis Hinata akan segera menundukkan kepala parasnya saat ini semerah _chakra_ murni Kyuubi. Gadis ini semakin salah tingkah ketika pemuda tersayangnya itu membersihkan serpihan pasir dari mahkota indigonya helai per helai. Pula menepuk-nepuk bahu, lengan, punggungnya dari pasir yang tadi disemburkan Shukaku dan Gaara. Naruto tak peduli mengenai kedekatan ekstrim mereka.

Hinata merespon aksi Naruto itu dengan mengangkat tangan kanannya, membelai rambut pirang lusuh diakibatkan oleh noda pasir. Naruto terkekeh geli karena gerakan kikuk Hinata. Pandangan matanya jenaka menyiratkan bahwa ia senang dengan perhatian Hinata kepadanya.

"—dengan Hinata. Oh, Tuhan!" Kiba menepuk dahinya. Ia mengerling pada semua orang yang melongo tak percaya memandang adegan mesra di hadapan mereka. "Lihat? Kita tidak eksis di dunia mereka. Sepertinya kalaupun Madara hidup lagi, dia keburu mati jengkel karena cemburu melihat kemesraan Naruto dan Hinata."

"Seperti Madara akan mati hanya karena hal sesepele itu."

"Bicara tentang iblis satu itu, lihat dia ada di pojokan, sudut pandang persis di depan Naruto dan Hinata." Gaara memosi makhluk ringkih yang terkapar tak jauh dekat sejoli yang sedang bermesraan.

Madara tidak lagi mampu menyumpah-serapahi siapapun di sini. Dia lemah, tak berdaya, kuyu, benar-benar belaka jadi _aki-aki_. Sudah setragis ini, titik-titik air menggenangi peluk mata ketika melihat sepasang insan jadi fokus atensi, berkasih-kasih dramatis di hadapannya yang nyaris mati, sungguh anak-anak muda tidak tahu diri.

"Bunuh aku." Semua orang memalingkan atensi pada Madara yang susah-payah berkata, pakai acara batuk-batuk fals pula."Aku muak melihat mereka," tudingnya pada sang pahlawan dan gadis di sisinya, dengan telunjuk yang bergetar sedahsyat gempa bumi, jijik tergurat dalam ekspresinya.

"Okeee, jangan bunuh dia—ttebane!" seru Kushina ceria.

"OSU!"

"Sepertinya cara terbaik menghukum Madara adalah Eternal Torture—di dekat putraku dan—" Minato mengerling pada gadis keturunan Hyuga. Siapa tadi namanya, ya? Dia mendekati istrinya, berbisik, "Menurutmu itu siapanya Naruto, Kushina?"

"Naruto no taisetsuna onna. Naruto no kanojo. Naruto no Kokoro Tomo. Naruto no—"

"Tunggu, tunggu! Bagaimana kau bias seyakin itu?" Minato menginterupsi jawaban panjang Kushina.

Kushina berdecak, menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. "Madara si Bangka saja tahu. Kau tidak lihat itu letupan kembang-kembang cinta di sekitar mereka?"

Minato kembali memandang putranya yang sesuka hati memeluk gadis itu. Benar saja, ada latar yang _oh-so-shoujo-anime _dan berkilau-silau CLING!, dan bukankah harusnya putranya itu sekeren tokoh utama shounen-manga?!

Jika kemesraan kecil dapat membuat Madara si jagoan yang tidak mati-mati bisa tobat nasuha saking tersiksa, mengapa tidak?

Di sisi lain, Naruto meraung murka ketika bokongnya kena tusuk kunai Tenten dan jilatan Katon no Jutsu milik si Uchiha tunggal. Dia memanggul Hinata, menyelamatkan diri dari kejaran massa yang masih berteriak memaki-maki dirinya.

"Hei, Hinata, kalau setelah ini aku mati—"

"—ja-jangan bicara begitu, Naruto-kun! Tu-turunkan aku!"

"—maksudku, kalau mereka benar-benar akan menghabisi nyawaku—" Naruto meletakkan Hinata tak jauh dari Madara dengan sedemikian lembut, "—doakan aku masuk surga atas jasa-jasaku pada dunia—"

"Naruto-_kun_!"

"—oke, oke. Dengarkan aku. Aku berjanji akan jadi alasanmu untuk selalu tersenyum." Naruto mencium mesra bibir Hinata, "dan berjanjilah kau terlahir hanya untuk mencintaiku. Karena aku tidak sudi berbagi kau dengan siapapun, Hinata."

Madara muntah di tempat. Kejang-kejang. Sekarat. Jiwanya melayang laksana bujang tua tak bertemu cinta.

"NARUTO! ANAK ORAAAAANG JANGAN DI-SEKUHARAAAA!"

"NARUTO! YA TUHAN, HINATA MASIH PERAWAAAAN!"

"MATILAH KAU, NARUTOOO!"

"HEAAAH! RASAKAN KEKUATAN NARUTO UZUMAKI YANG NYARIS MATI KELAPARAN—_DATTEBAYO_!" Naruto memulai pertarungan lagi dengan membuat ribuan kloning bayangan. Astaga, inikah orang yangmengaku mati kelaparan bisa membuat ribuan kloning dirinya dan berteriak kelaparan juga? "JANGAN BERANI-BERANI KALIAN MENGUSIK HINATAAA!"

Hinata pingsan. Over-dosis kebahagiaan, hatinya tidak kuat melihat senyum oh-I'm-so-in-love-with-you dari gelimang mata biru Naruto.

Massa mengeroyok pahlawan dunia.

Orangtua Naruto dan orang-orang yang selalu di sampingnya tertawa melihat tingkah anak-anak muda.

.

"Narutoooo, awas kau nanti kukebiri dalam mimpi!"

Andai Neji masih hidup, mungkin dia akan turut dalam aksi pembantaian Naruto Uzumaki.

.

Percayalah, ini adalah hari yang paling berbahagia di dunia ninja.

**.**

_**OWARI**_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**.**

**Hayate Senichi : aku mohon maaf karena delay banget memberikan birthday-ficmu. Tapi sungguh aku nggak lupa. Semoga berkenan dengan fic coret/absurd+failed/coret ini. :")**

**.**

**Mampir juga ya ke fic saya yang lain! Trims. ;"D**

**.**

**We are NHL! We are FAMILY! Keep stay cool, Friends!**** ;D**

**.**

**Terima kasih sudah menyempatkan membaca. Kritik dan saran yang membangun sangat dinantikan kehadirannya. ^_^**

**.**

**Sweet smile,**

**Light of Leviathan (LoL)**


End file.
